


Contentment

by SamuelJames



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is really happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Contentment  
> Pairing/Characters: George/Mitchell, Annie  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: George is really happy  
> Disclaimer: Being Human belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

George blushes when Annie teases them but that doesn't stop him leaning further into Mitchell's embrace.

"Ignore her, George. She's jealous."

"Yeah right. Either one of you would be lucky to have me."

Mitchell laughs. George likes that he can do this now, just be with Mitchell like it's no big deal.

"You're quiet," Mitchell says.

"I'm happy."

Mitchell kisses the top of his head and George gives Annie a look. She leaves with a roll of her eyes. George tilts his head up for a kiss. He's pinned beneath Mitchell before he knows it and smiles against Mitchell's mouth.


End file.
